leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gangplank/Trivia
General * Gangplank was named after the eponymous device. ** He became the first champion to... **# Receive two Visual Updates (the first based on his Chinese artwork and the second based on Burning Tides) **# Have four Classic skins (counting Captain before being disabled in-game after 'dying' in Burning Tides) **# Temporarily replace the announcer in every single map. * being spelled with three R's references and how Gangplank ironically negotiates (as per the word's definition) by killing his opponents and plundering them. * NA Summoner 'SantiagoBR' is the creator of the meme. Lore * is the name of the Dead Pool's (Gangplank's now-destroyed ship he took from his father) old main cannon. ** It is speculated Gangplank now sails on the Leviathan (the Noxian flagship he stole from ) considering orchestrated the Dead Pool's destruction with him on board and yet he still calls down a in-game. Quotes ; * resembles }} * "}} references his very first upon-selection line. * ?"}} references the eponymous . Skins ; * After surviving the attack, Gangplank is seen without his regular outfit and is heavily damaged from the incident. * His weapons can all be seen in his splash art including the keg behind his back and his signature orange crushed in his metal grip. * His prosthetic metal arm is attached to . * He might be referencing from . ; * He might be referencing the or the Ghost Pirate LeChuck. ; * He might be referencing . ; * He references . * He shares this theme with . ; * The figures in the background appear to be , , and . * He might be referencing and/or . * He resembles from . * He celebrates the Brazilian server's launch. ** He might have been inspired by and his Brazilian voiceover references . * While on the PBE used to have him eat pineapples and bananas instead of oranges. * 's marked area depicts a Sea Serpent instead of . ** A helicopter can be heard and its lights can be seen for the duration. * When he stands at attention. ; * He celebrates the Turkish server's first anniversary. * He references . * He has his own Turkish voiceover by . * He shares this theme with . ; * He embodies the Reaver King he was before, during, and right before the end of Burning Tides. * He might have been inspired by from the . * He shares this theme with . ; * He might be referencing from . * He resembles from and/or from the . * He shares this theme with , , , and . Relations * Gangplank and were on a relationship over a decade ago, but they went their separate ways. ** After subjecting him to a in order to get him back 'in motion', the Kraken Priestess ordered the Serpent Islander chiefs to support the Saltwater Scourge in retaking Bilgewater. ** Illaoi was Gangplank's first love. * and want Gangplank dead for stealing from each of them. * managed to overthrow and 'kill' Gangplank in revenge for him murdering her mother back when she was a girl. ** Gangplank just thought of as the most persistent of bounty hunters (now the architect of his fall) always unaware she is the daughter of the gunsmith he killed when she refused to hand over he had commissioned in order to spearhead his rise to Reaver King of Bilgewater. *** At one point the Saltwater Scourge and the Bounty Hunter struck an uneasy truce in order to fight off the Harrowing, right on the shores of the Serpent Isles, in 'The Battle of Knife Straits'. **** They were successful (despite heavy casualties and their combined fleet scattering) while farther south managed to fight off the rest of the undead. Category:Champion trivia Category:2011 Snowdown Showdown